Mystic Falls
by Qqueen of the Damned
Summary: This is my Vampire Diaries Story - Starring Bonnie - The first Chapter starts with a scene familiar to the one from season7E15 and evolves from there. ** I've rated it M because eventually it will probably have some sex scenes. Thanks for reading :-) ** I do not own Vampire Diaries. Stories are for fictional fan/fun purposes only.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie turns to the window by her bed. She was sure she felt a presence but there was nothing, no one, only the cool wind of the dark night. She folded her arms around her middle, comforting against both the chill and the emptiness she felt. Elena was gone. She'd never see her again. At least she had some sort of comfort in knowing she wasn't completely gone. She was just in a slumber but the irony, she wouldn't wake again until Bonnie breathed her last breath on earth. Caroline, things just aren't the same anymore. Without Elena, everyone's just grown apart. Almost everyone. _Damon,_ the last person Bonnie thought she'd come close too. The last person she'd imagine ever caring about. Her best friend. He's what keeps her together these days. Luckily, he feels the same, or else she'd be lying somewhere with her neck snapped and Elena would be there. They both love her, she guessed it's normal in these situations to cling to each other for comfort. Now Bonnie can see what Elena saw in him, how she could love him. It's hard not to see it now, now that she truly knows him, that she understands him. Now that she's looked past that armor he wears and has gotten to know the side of him Elena found.

She shuts the window and draws the curtains. Then turns to the bed. She freezes. There's a white folded paper. On the outside her name is written and instantly she recognizes the handwriting – Damon. Somehow, she knows it's nothing good or else he'd tell her in person. Damon Salvatore doesn't do the pour your heart out in writing thing – he doesn't do the pour your heart out thing at all. She opens the letter and reads:

Bon Bon,

I didn't want to have to do this in a letter but I knew if I said goodbye in person – well it would just be too hard. I've decided to join Elena – to desiccate. It will make things easier on everyone. All I do is screw things up anyways. You know that. Everyone knows Elena was the one that kept me grounded and with her gone, I'm just bad choice after bad. I hope you understand. You know I'm not much for showing emotion but I want you to know that I will miss you. I'm glad I met you and I will always remember you Bon Bon.

\- Damon

She tightens her fist and crumples the letter. Her chest feels like it's been carved open and a thousand-pound weight has been sowed in. She throws herself on the bed and lets the tears fall. How could he do this? How could he just leave her? She sits up and wipes her face. Refusing to just let him go like that, she calls Enzo and persuades him to tell her where Elena's coffin was.

She finally makes it to the building and finds Damon standing outside. He's starring out into the dark night and his back is to her. In this moment, she's so angry with him. She wants to yell and tell him to disappear, to go and at the same time she feels like she's losing another part of her. She wants to throw herself at him and beg him not to go, not to leave her alone in Mystic falls in a shadow of what life once was.

"I should've killed Enzo when I had the chance," Damon says without turning to face her.

"Look at me Damon," she demands.

"You can't change my mind Bon Bon. Not about this." He doesn't turn around. "You're just making things harder."

"Harder?" She huffs. "Harder for who? For you! Because what's HARDER for me is knowing that my best friend has decided to leave me. To leave me behind and never able to talk to him again. To know I'll never see you again and you can't even face me."

"This is who I am Bonnie!" He yells. "I always do the selfish thing. I always put Damon first. Why does that surprise you now?"

"No Damon. It's not who you are. If that's true, then why am I still here. Why don't you just kill me. Bring Elena back."

"Elena wouldn't want that."

"Is that why Damon?"

No answer.

"Turn around and face me Dammit." He turns and his soul piercing eyes lock with hers. They're filled with unspoken apologies. "Why are you truly doing this Damon?" she asks, not sure why she's asking that question but somehow it feels like the right one and by the look in his eyes she can tell that it is.

"I have to."

"What about me?" she cries. "Don't you care about me at all. Don't you care about how this is hurting me."

"I love you!" He yells.

"Then don't do this. We'll get through it together. Be here for me."

"You don't understand Bonnie. It's because I love you that I have to do this."

"You're right. I don't understand."

He steps towards her with a fierce look on his face. His eyes glow with what resembles anger and she thinks he's actually going to try to kill her. He grips her shoulders and pulls her against him, her chest is pressed against his and she's looking up at him. She's waiting but not sure for what.

"I love you dammit, more than as a friend. I love you in the kind of way that feels like I'm betraying Elena."

Her heartbeat instantly increases and she admits to herself that she'd been battling the same feelings herself. But in that moment, she knows that she wants this. She needs this.

"I love you too," she whispers.

"Then you know why I have to do this."

"No this is exactly why you shouldn't."

"Elena-"

"Elena wanted you to live. She wants all of us to live. She would be happy that two of the people she cared about the most were able to have each other."

"Bon Bon."

"No. no more excuses Damon. Do what you must. But know that if you go. It's not okay. I'm not going to just miss you Damon. You will be tearing out my heart and when you wake up in sixty years with Elena, this emptiness, this hole you feel knowing your walking away from this, from us… It will still be there. You're just putting it on pause. So, think about that while you're in that coffin starving." She doesn't wait for an answer but hops in her car and drives away.

Later that night, she lays in her bed. Tossing and turning unable to sleep. Promising herself she'd waste no more tears on Damon Salvatore when she feels the presence again. She turns but no one's there. She gets up and shuts the window. When she turns back towards her bed he's standing there. He has that look in his eyes. That one she'd wanted to see for so long. The one that sparked a fire somewhere deep inside of her.

"What are you do -"

Before she finished the sentence his lips were crushed against hers. She parts her lips for him to savor between his and grips the back of his nape, kissing him back just as eagerly. He tastes so good. She wants this. She needs this. This feels so right.

"Does this feel wrong?" She asks into his mouth.

"It feels perfect." He bites her lip gently and it just drives her wild. She bites him back and he pulls away just enough to let her see his mischievous smile.

A knock at the door interrupts them. Damon backs away and Bonnie walks to answer the door. She opens it and her heart feels like it's stopped.

"Jeremy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Can I come in," Jeremy asks.

Bonnie glances back towards Damon but he's gone. She steps aside to give Jeremy space to enter.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Matt called me. He said this town has been turned upside down by Julian's Vampires and I heard you've been having a hard time dealing with everything that's happened."

"Well you know me." She laughs nervously. "I'm dealing."

"I've missed you Bonnie."

She doesn't know exactly what to say to that. It's been so long since he left. "I've missed you too," she replies.

He smiles but it's a sad smile.

"How long are you here?" she asks.

"I'm staying."

She's not sure how to handle this. Unsure of how she's supposed to feel. How he expects her to feel.

"A lot has changed since you left," she says and not meaning just the town. She's changed.

"I know," he replies. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you sooner." He looks at her. His eyes are filled with regret and he looks like he's about to say more but decides not to. Jeremy's changed too. He's older, not just physically but his eyes, they were older. Like deep through them you could see his aged soul.

His phone rings and he answers it. "Okay. I'll be right there." The call doesn't last long. "It was Matt," he explains. "I have to go."

"Let me know if I can help with anything." Bonnie forces a smile but her head is spinning. It was all too much to process.

"I will." Jeremy leans over and wraps his arms around her. Arms she used to spend nights yearning for. He doesn't linger long and she's glad.

Once he was gone she tried to find Damon not sure how the conversation would go but he was nowhere to be found. Her heart starts to go on overdrive. Did he do it? Did he go into the coffin? Did he leave?

She drives to the Bar and pulls into the first

Parking space she finds.

"So, your boyfriend's back." She's startled by Damon's voice as she walks across the parking lot. Instantly she halts. He's attempting to look nonchalant and unaffected but she can tell he's affected.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore," Bonnie replies.

"So then, you're not going to run back into JR's arms." He says with that sardonic tone of his.

"What if it was Elena," Bonnie blurts out. "What if she just woke up right now?"

His eyes widen and she can tell she's caught him by surprise but as always, he bounces back quickly. "It's not the same."

"No?" Bonnie's irritated. Fighting between the urge to kiss him and tell him to just forget the whole thing. The thought wouldn't leave her head. She said it spur of the moment trying to get a rise out of Damon but now she kept thinking – What if she did wake up? Not after Bonnie's death but before. What if they found a way. If it was a choice of one or the other she knew who he would choose and it would be the right choice. She would never take that from Elena. She felt a sinking in her chest. She would only be a substitute.

"What are we doing?" She says.

"We're talking Bon Bon."

"No seriously Damon. What are we doing? You and me… You were right the first time."

"No," he says and tries to step towards her but she backs away."

"So, I guess that's my answer," he says in a low hurt tone.

"It's not because Jeremy's back Damon."

"No? because just before JR showed you had your tongue down my throat, doing a great job at convincing me that this thing between us should happen."

"I wasn't thinking. You were leaving and I had all these emotions at once. I thought I'd never see you again. But we can't do this. All we would be doing is using each other to pass the time… fill the void. There are so many reasons why we shouldn't have gone there."

He stares at her with that look, the one that's so hard to read. She can't tell if he's hurt, pissed, or just doesn't give a shit. He opens his mouth and she waits for words but when they finally come out all he says is, "I need a drink." He turns and flashes inside the bar. Bonnie's left standing there unsure of how to clean up the mess she's made. Could they even go back to being friends the way they were – pretend the feelings aren't there? Could she do that? She needed to try. She couldn't lose him all together.

She finally enters the bar and spots Damon sitting down drinking what she figured must be Bourbon. She wants to go up to him but the look he turns and gives her warns her off. He needs time.

"Hey, I was just about to call you," Jeremy calls out from behind her.

"Oh." She turns and smiles. "Here I am."

Matt's with him and so is a green eyed brunette that Jeremy introduces as his friend Lucile. Instantly she wonders if they're more than friends – not that she was jealous or anything.

"Lucy knows how to stop the Huntress," says Jeremy.

"How?" Bonnie asks, ready to listen intensively.

"She needs to be stabbed with her own phoenix sword. Then her soul will be trapped inside but this can only be done by one who's been marked by her."

"We have to find Stephan." Bonnie turns to Damon. She knows he's listening but he doesn't turn to look at her. She turns back to Lucile. "How do you know this?" Bonnie asks.

"She's my sister," answers Lucile. "Our father was a hunter."

That answer she wasn't expecting. Bonnie pulls Jeremy aside. "How do you know we can trust her?"

"I know I can. She didn't have to tell us that."

"What if it's a trap?"

"It's not. I know her. I trust her."

Stephan enters his hotel room in France. It'd been two months since he'd been at this location but no sign of the huntress who'd marked him and was hunting him down. Did he finally lose her? His question was answered with the sharp stabbing pain to his chest. The blood stained and quickly soaked his shirt. He runs into the restroom and swiftly grabs the gauze and bandages out of the medicine cabinet. Then he reaches for the on-the-run bag he had by the door. "Back on the run," he says to himself on his way out.

He jumps in his car and heads towards the airport. Driving as fast as he could. His cell phone rings. It's Damon telling him there's a way to stop this huntress after all. As soon as he gets a chance he pulls into a dark alley and turns off the headlights. He gets out of the car and walks deeper into the Alley. The wound in his chest starts oozing through the gauze. That and the intensifying pain lets him know that the huntress is close. Very close.

There's a sharp pain in his shoulder. Warm blood trickles down to his elbow. He's been hit. He takes advantage of the moment to make her think he's down. He falls back on the ground and closes his eyes. He can feel her coming closer. Anxiety washes through him, if this doesn't work he's toast. The huntress steps over him. one foot on each side of him and she grips the Phoenix sword with both hands. Lifting it over her head, she prepares to bring it down into his chest. Stephan swipes his right leg to the right as hard as he could, knocking her over. The sword flies out of her hands and lands somewhere on the concrete. Stephan launches for it and so does the huntress. He lands face down but he's got it. He's got the sword. Quickly, he flips over, right as the huntress tries to attack, stabbing her in the chest with her own blade.

Even though he feels like a fool for feeling sadness in watching her soul escape her body and into the stone, he does. He wished he could've somehow gotten through to her. She was just doing all she knew how to do. What she was trained to do.


End file.
